List of Season 3 Victims and Killers
This is a list of Victims and Killers etc. from Season 3 of Castle by episode. A Deadly Affair Murder Victims *Chloe Whitman *Maya Santori *Todd McCutcheon Killers *Kitty Canary *Earl Moreland He's Dead, She's Dead Murder Victims *Vivian Marchand *Emillio Casillas Killer *Paula Casillas Under the Gun Murder Victim *Deon Carver Killer *Brooke Carver Punked Murder Victim *Daniel Goldstein Killer *Troy Kenworth Anatomy of a Murder Murder Victim *Dr. Valerie Monroe Killer *Manuel Calderon 3XK Murder Victims *Linda Russo *Kim Foster Attempted Murder Victim *Donna Gallagher Killers *Marcus Gates *Jerry Tyson Almost Famous Murder Victims *Derek Brookner Killer *Michael Grant Murder Most Fowl Murder Victim *Leonard "Len" Levitt Kidnap Victim *Tyler Donegal Kidnappers & Killers *Robert Kincaid - mastermind of the operation *Unnamed Man 1 - Kidnapper of Tyler Donegal & shooter of Leonard Levitt *Unnamed Man 2 - with Robert Kincaid in elevator with a gun Close Encounters of the Murderous Kind Murder Victim *Marie Subbarao Killer *Dr. Chuck Vaughn *Ung Kyu - ordered Dr. Vaughn to kill Marie Last Call Murder Victim *Donald "Donny" Hayes Killer *Steven Heisler Nikki Heat Murder Victim *Stacey Collins Killer *Scott Donner Poof! You're Dead Murder Victim *Zalman Drake Killer *Christian Dahl Knockdown Murder Victims *John Raglan *Jolene Granger *Johanna Beckett (information gathered from Beckett's murder board) *Diane Cavanaugh (information gathered from Beckett's murder board) *Scott Murray (information gathered from Beckett's murder board) *Jennifer Stewart (information gathered from Beckett's murder board) Killers *Hal Lockwood - Killer of John Ragland and Jolene Granger *Richard "Dick" Coonan - Killer of Johanna Beckett, Cavanaugh, Murray & Stewart Lucky Stiff Murder Victim *Jay Hixton Attempted Murder Victims *Greg Page & Ty Page Killer *Shawn York - killer of Jay Hixton Attempted Killer *Marvin "Oz" Osminkowski The Final Nail Murder Victims *Victoria "Vicky" Westlake *Philip Westlake Killers *Amber Patinelli - Killer of Vicky Westlake *Damian Westlake - hired Michael Rutherford to kill his father, Philip Setup (Part 1) Murder Victim *Amir Alhabi *Jamal Alhabi Killer *Unknown - See Countdown Countdown (Part 2) Murder Victim *DHS Surveillance Guy Kidnap Victim *Nazihah Alhabi and her baby Killers *Radford Hayes - under the stolen identity of Kevin McCann *Evan Bauer *Jack Cochran One Life to Lose Murder Victim *Sara Cutler Killer *Reese Harmon Law & Murder Murder Victim *Joe McUsic *Lyla Addison (was killed prior to this episode) Killer *Stephen Addison Conspirator to pervert the course of justice *Lou Karnacki Slice of Death Murder Victims *Gordon Burns *Nina Burns - killed a couple of years before her father Killers *Monica Wyatt *Harley Romero - known as Harley Playful, Handsome Harley The Dead Pool Murder Victim *Zach Lindsey Killer *Rob "The Rocket" Tredwyck To Love and Die in L.A. Murder Victim *Mike Royce Attempted Murder Victim *Violet Young Robbery Victim *Charles Kelvin Killers *Russell Ganz *Donald Mannis Pretty Dead Murder Victims *Amber Middleberry *Jeremy Keiper Killer *Justin Hankel Knockout Murder Victims *Gary McCallister *Chuck Ryker *Roy Montgomery *Hal Lockwood Attempted Murder Victim *Kate Beckett Killers *Hal Lockwood - killer of McCallister, Montgomery and presumably Chuck Ryker *Roy Montgomery - killed Hal Lockwood before he himself died of his wounds Category:Season 3 Category:Lists